


Вещи моего брата

by ashido_kun



Category: Yasha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashido_kun/pseuds/ashido_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой брат умер, но оставил мне все, что было у него. Но я не знаю, что с этим делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вещи моего брата

Пять минут – не так уж мало. Для меня – более чем достаточно.   
Шок быстро проходит. Я знал, что будет именно так.   
Сыворотка, которую я дал Такеру, была фальшивкой, а мой названый брат уже начал утомлять. Он был хорош – почти всегда, но, как и все люди, имел свой предел. И дошел до него неожиданно быстро. Я разочарован, хотя под влиянием момента и не могу этого признать. Но у меня есть еще пять минут, чтобы предпринять кое-какие шаги. Для начала – мой брат, мой настоящий брат, пусть он уйдет беспрепятственно. Даю отбой тем охранникам, что еще уцелели. Теперь – Такеру и…  
Вероятность того, что цербер “NeoGenesis” мертв, почти стопроцентная. Но именно это «почти» еще может сыграть мне на руку. Куросаки слишком профессионален, чтобы отправиться на такую миссию без бронежилета.   
На исходе второй минуты я уже на месте. Кругом кровь, смертельная для всех, кроме меня и Сэя. Трупы наемников, труп Такеру – не меньше пяти пуль, убила первая же - шанса не было. И притворяющийся трупом телохранитель моего брата. Наклоняюсь над ним и вижу ответ на вопрос, который меня немного интересовал.   
Конечно, и он тоже инфицирован. Давно ли? Может быть, пару дней – в таком организме вирус не мог прогрессировать слишком быстро.  
\- Тебя сделали на фабрике роботов “NeoGenesis”, да?   
Он молчит. Без сознания, но жив. Чего и следовало ожидать.   
Для тех, чьи возможности ограничены, правило «побеждает сильнейший» тоже действует. У Куросаки нет шансов против меня, но он оказался лучше Такеру. Мой брат, надо отдать ему должное, тоже разбирается в людях. Его ошибка лишь в том, что он придает им слишком большое значение.   
С моей силой забрать двоих – не проблема. У меня еще прорва времени.   
На улице идет дождь, и дым горящего здания прибивает к земле. Ну что ж, мое наследство немного уменьшилось. Это не имеет значения, если скоро целый мир станет моим.

Кем ты был для него? За что ты его так любил?  
Впрочем, пока я могу спрашивать только у себя. Мне было бы интересно узнать правду, когда все закончится. Беда лишь в том, что когда все закончится, Куросаки вряд ли сможет мне отвечать.   
Я ввел ему настоящую сыворотку – не было выбора, а лучшие хирурги “Alpha” залатали раны. Но, узнав, что стал наживкой для ловли своего обожаемого хозяина, этот человек сам перегрызет себе горло.   
Это будет наиболее ожидаемый и правильный вариант. Я редко задумываюсь о гуманности, уж извините. Воспитание подкачало, привет дедуле. Пусть горит в аду.   
\- Сэй…  
Как давно для меня стало привычным откликаться на чужое имя. Я уже не пытаюсь разделять те диаметрально противоположные чувства, которые оно вызывает. И тем более не даю им определения. Это слишком по-человечески глупо.  
\- Кен.   
У нас с братом похожие голоса. Почти одинаковые. Для полуживого телохранителя, вероятно, идентичные.   
Сказать ему?  
Он не сможет двигаться несколько недель, а значит, не сбежит.  
Только он их и не проживет.   
Пожалуй, я немного подожду.  
\- Сэй, - повторяет Куросаки с непонятной мне тоской и снова закрывает глаза.  
Такеру на его месте уже обнял бы меня, но у этой парочки, похоже, не те отношения.   
Мысль застает меня врасплох.  
Насколько мы с Сэем, в действительности, одинаковы?  
Должны быть полностью, с поправкой на воспитание.  
И он еще думает, что несчастлив, после двенадцати-то лет безмятежной жизни на пляже с матерью. Моей матерью, кстати сказать.  
Каким же несчастным тогда должен быть я, не получивший даже этого?  
На самом деле, я счастлив. Хотя бы уже потому, что стою на пепелище мира, который вскоре сам приползет ко мне на брюхе, умоляя о пощаде. Незачем захватывать мир – его лучше спасти, и он отдастся сам – из благодарности. Детали вроде тех, что угрозу его существованию тоже создал я, значения не имеют. Для сверхчеловека, во всяком случае.  
Сэю только кажется, что он другой. Он по своей природе должен мыслить также!  
Что бы ему там не внушали...  
Интересно, а кто воспитывал брата последние восемь лет? Не в клетке же его держали, пока я познавал все прелести жизни сына обеспеченного папочки? Того самого папочки, чьи мозги еще недавно были на стенке лаборатории. Теперь нет и лаборатории, спасибо, Куросаки…  
\- Это ты, верно? Ты его всему учил? Ты – с твоими-то мозгами пушечного мяса, пусть и высококлассного, но все же – мяса – ты учил гения жизни?  
Улыбаюсь.  
Жизнь.  
Жизнью нужно управлять, но не так, как думали те престарелые идиоты из правительства. Ни один вирус не может что-либо исправить, хотя они этого уже не узнают. Просто такая жизнь – предел для человека, а значит, его ожидает участь скота при более разумном и сильном виде.   
Когда же Сэй это, наконец, поймет?  
\- Он поймет. И ты, - я ударяю спящего цербера по плечу, - Мне в этом поможешь.  
Мне кажется, что все, чего я был лишен из-за брата, по закону той справедливости, что я определяю сам, постепенно переходит ко мне. Только оно мне совсем не нужно.

 

Я ее видел.  
Когда ездил хоронить Такеру.   
\- Ты слышишь? Она не уехала! Эта дура…  
Куросаки спит. На мониторах однозначный ответ – он меня не слышит. Я трясу его за плечо, пусть очнется, я скажу ему, что он больше не нужен и может спокойно умереть хоть прямо сейчас. Пусть только сначала расскажет мне о брате.  
\- Сэй?  
Он что, не спал?  
Или роботы-охранники сразу включаются с осмысленным взглядом?  
\- Что ты значил для брата? – думаю я.  
Он смотрит на меня спокойно, точно готов в любой момент соскочить с кровати и выполнить любой мой приказ. Вернее, любой приказ Сэя. Как же ты распоряжался им, брат?   
И понимаю, что гораздо интереснее будет предоставить Сэю выбор. Кто окажется важнее – его цепной пес или сестричка покойного Мои-чана?  
У меня никогда не было такого друга, братик. Теперь у тебя его тоже нет. Я бы сказал, что это справедливо, но мне все равно. Ты уже показал свою истинную сущность, Сэй, не стесняйся же и теперь. Делай выбор.  
Телохранитель цепляется своими трясущимися пальцами за мою руку.  
Крепко сжимает запястье, и я не могу понять, что ему нужно. Годы службы в “NeoGenesis” стерли с этого лица все эмоции. Куросаки только и умеет, что с озабоченным видом высматривать опасности. Наверное, и сейчас по мере сил пытается это делать. Глупый цепной пес. Мой был умнее, но сильнее оказался почему-то этот.  
\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, Кен, - прошу я.  
Ему не кажется подозрительным, что на мне нет очков. Конечно, ведь он знает, что зрение у Сэя такое же, как у меня – гораздо острее стопроцентного. Да ты тоже позер, братик.  
\- Ясно, - отзывается Куросаки.  
Его рука падает на простынь. Он закрывает глаза и больше не шевелится. Это был для него чертов приказ! Ай да Сэй!  
Уходя, я смеюсь. Может быть, следовало так же выдрессировать Такеру? Впрочем, нет, тогда бы он потерял половину своего очарования.   
А брату, выходит, нравятся идиоты? Похоже на то. Чего стоит одна эта То-чан, которой прямым текстом было сказано «убирайся из Канто», и вот она опять здесь, да еще с подарком на день рождения. Как трогательно, правда? Да, братик, я тоже приготовил тебе целых два подарка.   
Ты сможешь сделать свой выбор между ними, но выбора в том, идти ли за мной, у тебя нет. Может быть, если ты согласишься сразу, я оставлю тебе обоих.   
От света вспышки Куросаки едва заметно морщится.

 

Часть 2. За двоих.

\- Где ты был? – спрашивает Куросаки.  
Он выглядит значительно хуже, чем утром. Половина датчиков приклеены как попало и передают на мониторы неточную информацию. Катетер из вены он просто выдрал, а теперь лежит с таким видом, будто никуда и не пытался сбежать. Еще как пытался. Был бы ни на что не годен, если бы не бросился страховать Сэя, то есть, конечно, уже меня…  
Я даже не вспоминал про фотографии.   
А мой брат прожил ровно двадцать лет.  
Еще девять месяцев мне придется жить без него.  
На переносицу непривычно давят очки. Я еще плохо соображаю, а присутствие цербера немного успокаивает. Сажусь на кровать. Мне хочется упасть и уснуть прямо здесь, и в то же время, меня так и подмывает сказать, кто я. Но нет.   
Пусть брат еще немного побудет живым.  
Я все-таки еще не пришел в себя.   
Кто я теперь?  
Сколько меня?  
Зачем и как жить?  
Столько вопросов, на которые не нужны ответы, но и перестать задавать их я не могу. Наверное, это пройдет, если вколоть себе наркотики. Так я и сделаю, вот только отдам распоряжения о продаже компании. Кем бы я не стал теперь, она мне уже не нужна.  
\- Рин мертв, - говорю я тихо. – Я убил его.  
\- Сэй?  
Он так удивляется, будто бы не сам учил моего брата убивать. И наверняка бил, как меня – мой полоумный дед. Я не был демоном, пока он не вколотил это в меня.   
\- У меня не было выбора, - оправдываюсь я.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Он не понимал, - зачем-то продолжаю я. – Он так ничего и не понял.  
\- Сэй… - и в голосе бодигарда мне чудится тоска.   
Я не знаю, чего хочет этот человек, и уже нет Сэя, чтобы мне подсказать. Он взял, да и умер, не подумав ни обо мне, ни о своих вещах. Они достались мне, как я предполагал. Или опасался? Что с ними делать – с этими глупыми и бесполезными игрушками, которые теперь ни в коем случае нельзя сломать?   
Теперь они мои, как эти очки.   
\- Кен, - я держу теплую, жесткую ладонь телохранителя в своих руках. – Скажи, что мне теперь делать?  
Он молчит. Наверное, думает, что его мнение правда для меня что-то значит, и изо всех сил пытается его выродить. Впрочем, Сэй же его слушал?   
О чем бы я не думал, мысли все равно возвращаются к брату. Пока я не знал о нем, я был нормальным. Целым. Не делил мир пополам, а теперь, похоже, пополам разделило меня.  
Плевать на мир.  
Я сжимаю руку Куросаки так сильно, что вполне могу переломать ему пальцы. Хотя у него должны быть крепкие кости.   
Когда я был маленьким, простая одежда на мне рвалась за день, если не за полдня. Приходилось покупать самую дорогую, чаще импортную. Все вещи, рассчитанные на нас с Сэем, вероятно, имели огромный запас прочности. Телохранители в том числе.  
Такеру порой бывало несладко. Я старался пореже оказываться сверху, иначе моему названому брату приходилось долго восстанавливаться.  
Куросаки молчит и не шевелится. Закрыл глаза, даже не думает возмущаться. Если я начну ломать ему кости, он тоже будет молчать? Я бы даже попробовал, но уже не вижу в таких играх смысла.   
Смысла нет уже ни в чем.  
Мне осталось девять месяцев.   
Что с ними делать, я не знаю.  
\- Возвращайся в штаты, - предлагает Куросаки.  
Я уже успел забыть, о чем его спрашивал.   
\- Почему бы и нет, - легко соглашаюсь я. – Но сначала нужно закончить дела здесь.   
Мать и То-чан.   
Не нужные мне, но необходимые Сэю.   
\- Ты создал вакцину, - вспоминает бодигард. – Займись вирусом.   
С ним трудно не согласиться.

 

Камеры наблюдения – незаменимая вещь, когда имеешь дело с людьми.   
Я был под наркотиком и пялился в мониторы мутными глазами, когда увидел, что Куросаки пытается удрать. Вернее, так мне сначала показалось.   
Он отцеплял от себя все проводки систем жизнеобеспечения, один за другим. Отцеплял и отбрасывал, явно не собираясь когда-либо воспользоваться ими снова.   
Мне слишком хорошо, чтобы вставать и мчаться его спасать.   
Я почти ни о чем не думаю под кайфом. Доза, которую мне пришлось себе вколоть, превышает смертельную для человека в пять раз. И все-таки эффект выветривается слишком быстро.  
Куросаки уже расправился с датчиками и теперь медленно встает. Наверное, он там орет от боли.   
Кайф поломан.  
Что он задумал, этот робот?  
Добраться до импровизированной палаты в другом конце дома – дело минутное. Когда я врываюсь туда, Куросаки уже ползет по стенке в сторону выхода. Натыкается на меня. Смотрит, как в прицел. Как у него это получается, когда глаза лезут на лоб от слишком очевидной боли?   
\- Кен, что ты делаешь?  
Я снял очки – они натерли переносицу – и оставил их у компьютера в кабинете.   
\- Туалет, - сообщает телохранитель и силится протиснуться мимо меня в коридор.  
Это глупо и неэффективно. Еще немного, и я разочаруюсь окончательно. Или с Сэем – срабатывало?  
\- А для чего нужны сиделки? – укоризненно спрашиваю я. – Или стесняешься?  
Куросаки молчит.  
Молчит и таращится на меня так, будто я лично всадил меч ему в живот.   
От наркотика меня немного ведет.   
Наверное, я совершенно не похож на Сэя.   
И мне лучше бы сесть прямо сейчас, иначе я стеку по стене, как папашины мозги.  
Куросаки успевает меня подхватить. Притом, что едва держится на ногах сам.   
Мы идиотски прекрасны в этот момент: один изрешеченный пулями, другой – обдолбанный. Сидим у стены, привалившись спинами, и он обнимает меня, как будто хотел удержать от падения.   
Невинность этого жеста не может меня обмануть. Интересно, а Сэй замечал?  
Мне действительно хочется это знать. Или братик заранее вбил себе в голову, что он выше такого?   
Смешно. И очень легко проверяется.  
Склоняю голову на перетянутое повязкой плечо телохранителя. И не отстраняюсь, когда он прижимает меня к себе еще чуточку сильнее. Новизна и любопытство возбуждают, наркотик заставляет время искривляться.   
Я полулежу, приклеившись к бодигарду Сэя, исполнительному и услужливому роботу. А тот выдает однажды заложенную программу. Я бы посмеялся, да боюсь испортить себе удовольствие.  
Я представляю себя Сэем.   
Я как будто бы мой брат, и даже мысленно называю себя его именем.   
Мне только жаль, что я на самом деле не смог испробовать этого. В нашем с ним случае, инцест – не самый тяжкий грех.   
\- Ты, кажется, собирался в туалет, - вспоминаю я, чтобы хоть как-то подтолкнуть события.  
Потому что программа застопорилась.   
Заграбастав меня, Куросаки успокоился и теперь только изредка выдыхает. Тяжело, явно сдерживая себя, но и не делает ни малейшей попытки продолжить.   
Или дальше Сэй его не учил?  
Может, если я оставлю его себе, стоит дополнить программу?  
Кайф вот-вот схлынет окончательно, оставив тошноту и мысли. Я слишком слаб сейчас, чтобы снова отдать себя им на растерзание.  
\- Кен, не уходи, - прошу я. – Ты мне нужен.  
Он усмехается. Наверное, все-таки ждал.   
В следующие полчаса я узнаю, что он не любит мужчин, но любит моего брата. И ради моего брата он готов даже любить мужчин. Это немного сложнее, чем кинуться под автоматную очередь, но все же выполнимо.   
Потом во рту горько, от наркотика уже начало мутить – это скоро пройдет, зависимость никогда не появится (хорошо создавать дурь самому) – и очень не хватает Такеру. Он был хорош, почти всегда. Цепной пес Сэя и не пытался с ним сравниться, но его неловкость и то, как он в любую секунду ожидал приказа остановиться, меня позабавили.   
Предсказуемость порой бывает приятной.  
\- Вакцина, - вдруг говорит Куросаки. – Ты не забыл?  
\- Все под контролем, - успокаиваю я. – Я уже распространил ее по госпиталям. Помнишь профессора Шинохару?  
\- Ясно.  
\- И еще, Кен, у меня для тебя есть задание.  
Он улыбается, не сыто, не довольно, как-то нейтрально и вежливо, как те обороты, что использует в речи.   
\- Выживи, ладно? Для этого не следует рвать провода и бегать, по крайней мере, еще неделю точно. Справишься?  
\- Конечно.  
Мир сворачивается в петлю Мебиуса. 

Куросаки появляется через неделю.  
Выглядит хуже, чем когда я его подобрал, но зато спокойный.   
Я тоже спокоен.   
Сначала он профессионально врезал мне по затылку. Потом вывел из строя все камеры наблюдения, которые попались на пути. Затем сломал систему безопасности заодно с половиной особняка.   
А передатчик, вживленный в одно из пулевых ранений, не нашел.   
Так что всю эту неделю я временами поглядывал на карту, курил сигары да ждал, когда Куросаки соизволит вернуться.   
Наверное, я его все-таки недооценил.  
Хотя, нет.  
Возможности и ограничения этой человекоподобной машины я просчитал с первого взгляда. А вот брата узнать как следует не успел. Куросаки изучил его значительно лучше. Жаль, ведь он слишком ограничен, чтобы понять гения.   
Интересно, а в какой момент он уже знал наверняка, что я – не Сэй?  
\- Рин. Чего ты добиваешься теперь?  
\- Понятия не имею, - я лениво откидываюсь в кресле.   
Телохранитель стоит в дверях – прямой, как будто проглотил доску – и ему должно быть чертовски нелегко двигаться. Убить его сейчас не составит труда.   
Но не имеет смысла. Насколько мне известно, Сэй заставил его порвать контракт с «NeoGenesis», а значит, Куросаки неспособен действовать от ее имени.  
Теперь бодигард на нелегальном положении не только в «Нео», но и вообще в Японии. Несладко ему приходится, больному и без денег, да еще с парочкой безмозглых женщин на руках. А те, наверняка, требуют подать им Сэя…  
\- Рин.  
Больше он ничего не говорит, но меня мало заботят его неуклюжие попытки обрисовать ситуацию, которая выходит за рамки военных стратегий.   
Вряд ли То-чан, которую он среди ночи вытащил из теплого футона, полуодетую и обколотую снотворным, поверила, что это не Сэй избавил ее от вируса и зловещего Амемии Рина.   
О Хисако и говорить нечего, у нее давненько не все в порядке с головой.   
\- Что, спас, а теперь не знаешь, куда девать? – интересуюсь я.  
\- Да, - соглашается Куросаки.  
\- Мне поиграть в Сэя?  
\- Ты и так в него играешь, - мрачно отмечает телохранитель.  
Наверное, он про себя смеется. Обхохочешься, да, железяка? Но мне тоже было весело, так что мы квиты.   
\- Так что?  
\- Где могила Сэя? – спрашивает он, игнорируя мой вопрос.  
\- Ты разве не нашел?   
\- Никого с таким именем.  
\- Это с каким же?  
\- Амемия Рин, - выплевывает он, как гильзу.  
Пишу название кладбища. Пусть сходит. Мой брат лежит там под собственным именем.   
\- Я их туда не поведу, - неожиданно сообщает Куросаки. – Не нужно.   
\- Твое право, - смеюсь я. – Значит, я все-таки нужен?  
\- У тебя осталось девять месяцев, Рин. Решай сам, что с ними делать. Сэй бы не стал спрашивать у меня совета.  
Он собирается.  
Я дам ему уйти.  
Я знаю, что они сняли дешевую комнату на втором этаже воняющего рыбой дома на пляже. Я даже знаю, что деньги на эту комнату Куросаки раздобыл, уделав в подворотне парочку неоперившихся молодых якудза. Я знаю, что в любой момент могу прийти за вещами моего брата.  
\- Когда ты понял, что я не Сэй? – бросаю я телохранителю в спину.  
Он оборачивается.  
Уже не такой безупречный робот. Наверное, он тоже не совсем понимает, зачем остался жить. Перечитал там в своих штатах романов о самурайской чести. Эти романы, кстати сказать, пишут американцы.   
Куросаки меня ненавидит.  
Мне на него плевать.  
\- С самого начала, - говорит он. – У тебя нет шрама на запястье.   
Он продолжает не сразу.  
\- Ты никогда бы не смог его понять. Думаешь, дети от хорошей жизни вскрывают себе вены?  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать, дед бил меня палкой каждый день.   
\- Но ты его отравил, - пожимает плечами Куросаки.  
Он какой-то пустой. Не очень-то приятно за этим наблюдать.  
Наверное, сейчас пойдет и удавится в каком-нибудь заброшенном гараже.  
\- Давай, я их убью, - предлагаю я. – Так будет проще.   
\- Делай, что хочешь, Рин, - громко отвечает он.  
И я вдруг понимаю, что вешаться Куросаки не собирается. У него все еще есть причина жить. Он станет считать дни, вычеркивать их на календаре. Будет ждать, когда я сдохну.   
\- Это была шутка, - я примирительно поднимаю руки. – Лучше я расскажу Хисако и То-чан, что ты домогался Сэя. Будет забавно посмотреть на их лица.  
Куросаки уходит под мой довольный смех.  
У меня есть еще чуть меньше девяти месяцев. 

Еще через неделю я забираю мать с То-чан из вонючей комнаты и покупаю им дом на пляже. Куросаки помогает мне таскать их вещи.

Часть 3. Ни одного.

\- Что ты будешь делать теперь, Кен?  
Молчит.  
Значит, готов выслушать мои предложения. Это хорошо, потому что найти другого человека я уже не успею. После того, как с моей работой в Альфе было покончено, стало гораздо труднее нанимать людей. Конечно, я мог бы выписать парочку коммандос из “NeoGenesis” от имени брата, но это сопряжено с риском. Тем людям, для которых я это делаю, не стоит снова обращать на себя внимание больших корпораций.  
\- У меня мало времени, Кен, - говорю я.   
Сажусь, предлагаю и ему. На столике – холодный зеленый чай. В стакане кубики льда на американский манер. И никаких вирусов.   
Куросаки садится. Все еще тяжело, но если бы я не знал, сколько в нем было пуль, не заметил бы и этой едва уловимой неловкости. Прежним он уже не станет, но для этого задания хватит и такого, уже ни на что не годного телохранителя.   
\- Что тебе нужно, Рин?  
\- Немного тепла и материнской заботы, - говорю я, усмехаясь.  
Бодигард терпеливо ждет, не скажу ли я чего-нибудь поумнее. Напрасно. Я не лгал.  
\- Я скоро умру, - сообщаю я, улыбаясь.  
\- Девять месяцев истекают завтра, - кивает Куросаки. – Ровно двадцать лет.  
Может быть, он про себя радуется.  
\- Да, - я снимаю очки и кладу их перед телохранителем рядом с нетронутым чаем.   
Это очки Сэя. Их невозможно разбить или сломать – сперва я часто засыпал прямо в них, а наутро находил в самых неожиданных местах.   
Куросаки смотрит, не мигая. Как же он меня ненавидит! Особенно, когда я называю его по имени.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты снова позаботился о Хисако и То-чан. На их счете хватит денег на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты также ни в чем не будешь нуждаться при одном условии – будешь их защищать. Думаю, это легче, чем…  
Его глаза просят «достаточно».  
\- Ясно, - отвечает Куросаки.   
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Я знал, что он не откажется. Когда я умру, ненависть перестанет питать его, а так, по крайней мере, будет оправдание, чтобы жить.   
Мы скоро встретимся, братик. И попробуй только не сказать мне спасибо за то, что я сторожил твои вещи.  
\- Что-то еще?   
\- Нет, Кен. Можешь идти.  
Он встает и, не оглядываясь, покидает террасу. Шаги бесшумны, спина идеально прямая. В черных волосах россыпь ранней седины.   
У меня еще нет седых волос, я умру без них.  
Мне не страшно.

Конец.


End file.
